Psonic X Touhou
A competitive arcade-style crossover action fighting game with role-playing game elements. NOTE: Only Space Monsters is released, but other future games are under renovation for coming release dates. More characters and stages for this are coming soon. Storyline Since the peaceful outside world of the 21st century has suffered few wars between 2010s and 2020s (like in the events of 20XX series, Waron Terror and with the terrorist faction Blackfoot), people were working for the modern times in the presence of one deity and the United Nations as the main world organization. Sometimes, there is something mysterious around the global edges that the whole investigation is not over yet, by the time of an alien expedition, which the extraterrestrial creatures visited from the real world history including the non-myths. However in some events of 20XX, it was rumored that the Global Peacekeeping League (a military and police subsidiary of the United Nations) has detected a mysterious being from outer space. Before their report, it began to rise up the whole re-visitation but taking a slow moment for a long time to come or with something futuristic. Of coure, after that, many people are experiencing a serious case somewhere on earth by watching several news reports in other locations, most probably in Tycoon City as the game's primary target with a special military term RECOM (a phenomenon between "Resistance" and "Command" words). While the case is going on, Engr. Joe Dell of Recom Mercenary Squad has a plan for the help of other engineers to build a time portal, with an illusion between reality and fantasy. If it was created, there is something strange that the citizens of Tycoon City are living in currently outside world now. Besides, the only targeted fantasy is in Gensokyo, a remote place where been set in incidental times of Gregorian calendar once in a while. As the future comes, it finally comes to introduce itself a powerful alien superweapon named Overlimits, derived from its alien homeworld Xenoria. It begins with a disgrace to humanity to take a control of Xenorians and make the outside world dominated for a new extraterrestrial life, most especially other aliens. So people needs help and Engineer Joe has another plan to his fellow members of R.M.S that the military mission has started immediately. Then they summon people from several locations (particularly a destination from Gensokyo to the modern Outside World) to give them a special chance and implement a surrounding tournament with a lot of battles in order to be prepared stronger before the forceful resistance against Overlimits, also those who came from the future. Characters Playable characters Psonic side *Billmore Hawkins (from Space Monsters) *Josh Celton (from Space Monsters) *Sam Ramsen (from Space Monsters) *Rina Stock (from Space Monsters) */Axl Jet/ (from Dream Warriors) *Guy Rawkins (from Dream Warriors) *Gas Masck (from Dream Warriors) *Landon Trakes (from Dream Warriors) *Carole Rogan (from Dream Warriors) *Voltrex (from Dream Warriors) *Barris Lost (from Denizone) *Kevin Abraman (from Combat Zone) *Captain Neo/Lack Moonwalker (from SVR) *Solo Breeze (from SVR 2) *Butch Coby (from Street Fist) *Aip Orang (from Street Fist) *Buckethead *Travis Croot (from Alien Battalion) *David Croot (from Alien Battalion) *Kirov "Vodko" Bushnov (from Con-Alien) *Achilles Charlee (from Con-Alien) *Tenjin Hokutaro (from Con-Alien) *Dun Frylark (from Extraterrace) *Dannis (from Biohazard Menace) *Soro Cang (from Metal Wings) *Lite Hostage (from Denizone) *Yomo & Vince (from Stander Park) *Gyro McSandwich (from Gyro Fighters) *Roy Shieldman (from Dark Extermination) *Chieftain Paladin (from Dark Extermination) *Dick Anders (from Gontra Warriors) *Nash Ironsteeler (from Gontra Warriors) *Netsu (from Armed Ninja) *Franks Theoren (from Savage Monsters) *Plutarch Irontoe (from Savage Monsters) *Metal Commando/Dough *Millard Ostin (from Stalinoviet) *Shoto Mutako (from Rival Fighters) *Dean Warson (from Rival Fighters) *Ronn Marshall (from Rival Fighters) *Kung Lee (from Rival Fighters) *Jun Wondo (from Rival Fighters) *Katana Ariko (from Rival Fighters) *Lang Xenma (from Rival Fighters) *Muay (from Rival Fighters) *Aiko Zatoichi (from Gyro Fighters) *Roxanne Foxy (from Street Fist series) *Guerilla Gorill (from Street Fist series) *Craig Lawn (from Power Speed) *Warcanine *Dr. Houdini Madman (from Denizone) *Skullus (from Dream Warriors) Touhou side *Reimu Hakurei *Marisa Kirisame *Sanae Kochiya *Sakuya Izayoi *Rin Satsuki *Yuyuko Saigyouji *Youmu Konpaku *Yukari Yakumo *Cirno *Byakuren Hijiri *Minamitsu Murasa *Mamizou Futatsuiwa *Aya Shameimaru *Hatate Himekaidou *Kaguya Houraisan *Fujiwara no Mokou *Keine Kamishirasawa *Ichirin Kumoi *Yuugi Hoshiguma *Hong Meiling *Tewi Inaba *Reisen Udongein Inaba *Koishi Komeiji *Satori Komeiji *Alice Margatroid *Remilia Scarlet *Flandre Scarlet *Nitori Kawashiro *Patchouli Knowledge *Mystia Lorelei *Momiji Inubashiri *Mononobe no Futo *Toyosatomimi no Miko *Suika Ibuki *Utsuho Reiuji *Iku Nagae *Tenshi Hinanawi *Seiga Kaku *Yuuka Kazami *Rumia *Medicine Melancholy *Seija Kijin *Kagerou Imaizumi *Komachi Onozuka *Shikieki Yamaxanadu *Raiko Horikawa *Kogasa Tatara *Nue Houjuu *Kasen Ibaraki *Suwako Moriya *Yumemi Okazaki *Hata no Kokoro Secret characters *Stryker Hawk *Hina Kagiyama *Wriggle Nightbug *Shoe (from Zoarg) DLC characters *Commandar Bon (from Robotrode) *Shinmyoumaru Sukuna *Magician Type X (from Biohazard Menace) *Sumireko Usami Guest characters *Sonic Blast Man *Beck (a.k.a. Mighty No. 9) *Quote (from Cave Story) *Curly Brace (from Cave Story) *Duke Nukem *Pikapy (Humanoid Pikachu) *Miclus (from Raiden series) *Jim Raynor (from StarCraft series) *Serious Sam *Solid Snake (from Metal Gear series) *Gordon Freeman (from Half-Life series) *Doomguy (from Doom series) *Commander Video (from Bit. Trip series) *Transformable Raiden MK-II *Plus *Minus Non-playable characters Psonic side *Deck Homwell (from Space Monsters) *Brake Andrens (from Space Monsters) *General Baxter (from Space Monsters) *Dr. Gorisly (from Stander Park) *Captain Pilot (from Aegius) *WIllard Cang (from Metal Wings) *Thrusty Cang (from Metal Wings) *The Determinator (from Denizone) *General Morcan Mysterion *Colonel Bludips *Kona *James Rogan *Overlimits (final boss) *Engr. Joe Dell *Ellis Nipper (from Extraterrace) *Satomo Sotomiru (from Extraterrace) *Orville Propellers (from Gyro Fighters) *Fokker Volkswaffe (from Gyro Fighter) *Arnold Montogomery (from Gyro Fighters) *Willson Mustang (from Gyro Fighters) *Martin Lightning (from Gyro Fighters) *Erik Yakolai (from Gyro Fighters) *Tank busters *RAS pilots *RRA members *Abraham Lincoln *SES members Touhou side *Eirin Yagokoro *Nazrin *Yoshika Miyako *Three Mishievous Fairies *Prismriver Sisters *Letty Whiterock *Chen *Ran Yakumo *Koakuma *Wakasagihime *Sekibanki *Shou Toramaru *Rinnosuke Morichika *Giant Catfish *Taisui Xingjun *Soga no Tojiko Stages Psonic side *Long Passage Headquarters (from Space Monsters) *2base (from Garrisoners) *Tycoon City *RMS Headquarters *RRA Base *RAS Airfield *Hereticus (from Aegius series) *Aegius *Xenoria *Route XXX *Allied Swastikan Brigade Base *Nuclear Factory *Fear Laboratory *Nuke Site *Crystal Field *Guerilla Rainforest *Planetoid Belt *Deserted Coliseum *Suijin *Alpine 999 *Volcano Island *Savanna 777 *Space Base *The Lost Tundra *Stuckholmes City (from Space Monsters series) Touhou side *Hakurei Shrine *Scarlet Devil Mansion *Netherworld *Moriya Shrine *Eientei *Makai *Human Village *Misty Lake *Youkai Mountain *Myouren Temple *Shiny Needle Castle *Forest of Magic *Mysterious Sea of Clouds *Bhava-Agra *Kirisame Magic Shop *Bamboo Forest of the Lost *Treasure Ship Above the Clouds *Underground Geyser Center *Garden of the Sun *Higan *Snowy Garden of Hakugyokurou *Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum *Divine Spirit Mausoleum *Genbu Ravine *Palace of the Earth Spirits *City of the Outside World Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Role-Play Game Category:Crossover series